In general, a camera module is mounted on a vehicle, an endoscope or an IT (Information Technology) appliance such as a mobile communication terminal or a laptop computer. Such a camera module is developed to have hundreds of thousands or millions of pixels. In addition, various studies and researches have been performed to miniaturize the camera module and to add various functions such as an AF (Auto Focusing) or an optical zoom to the camera module at a low cost.